Halloween 2013
by 4MeJasper
Summary: Halloween shorts where vampire Jasper finds his Bella on Halloween. Some October fun.
1. Trick or Treat - Chapter 1

Halloween 2013

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just like to play with them.

Trick or Treat – Chapter 1

Why? Why had she allowed Charlie to guilt her into taking the Gibson twins trick-or-treating?

"Bells," Charlie had said nervously as he walked in that night. He put his hand on the edge of the kitchen table, fingering it anxiously.

She inwardly groaned. He only did that when he wanted something, which wasn't often.

"Melanie Gibson just had her baby," he finally continued. "Do you think you could take her other children trick-or treating tonight?"

_Why can't you do it, if it's such a great idea? _But,like the good girl she'd always been, she agreed. She babysat for the twins ever since coming back to Forks earlier in the year. Jenny and Bobby were pretty good kids, for seven year olds.

"Sure, Dad. I can do it before going to Mike's Halloween party," she told him in a chipper voice.

"Thanks," Charlie replied. "Something smells great. What's for dinner?"

And that was the end of that. They ate, and while she washed the dishes, he went into the living room, sank down into his favorite chair and turned on the TV to watch the game. Whatever game was on.

Bella called the hospital and spoke to Melanie, who sounded really grateful. She could hear excited squeals from the twins in the background, who both yelled "Thank you." Maybe she was doing the right thing.

Then she thought about the party she and Rose would be missing. Nope, she had to get this good deed done and get to Mike's house. This was one place she planned be something other than a good girl. She planned to do some reckless living tonight, with Rose's help.

Of course, that would all come after she did her good deed with the twins. First, she had to tell Rose though. So, after taking a deep breath, she called and broke the news. After a short silence, Rose gave an exasperated huff, but then replied, "We're still going, right? How long do you think this will take?"

"It shouldn't take more than an hour. Forks is a small town, after all."

Another pause, and Rose said, "I'll be right over."

Bella gave her a half-hour for her "right over," then went outside and waited for her best friend on the porch. Rose arrived a few minutes later. Charlie came to the door when he heard the car, so Rose climbed out of her convertible and came up the front steps. After initially zeroing in on her Elvira costume, he quickly averted his eyes. "I'm not going to get any calls about this party, right?"

"No sir, Mr. Swan. Mike's parents will be there," Rose stated primly. Lying without batting an eye.

Charlie just grunted. "Home by 11:00, then. Tomorrow's still a school day," he said as he closed the front door.

They took Rose's car to the Gibson's house. Jenny and Bobby were at the door, waiting impatiently. Bella noticed Rose smiling as she admired their costumes. Bobby was a pirate this year, and Jenny was Tinkerbelle. Rose did love kids, so helping her take them trick-or-treating wasn't such a terrible thing for her.

Rose had made their walk down the street much more interesting, as her Elvira costume was drawing a lot of attention. An enormous black wig covered her blonde hair, and a black sheath dress, which was slit down to there and up to here, made the most of her full figure. The two girls and two children were walking through a cloud of wolf whistles, and one distracted driver had already run his car into a light pole on Forks Avenue. Rose just smiled and nodded, taking it all in as her due. The kids seemed somewhat mystified by the attention, but were happy with all the treats they were collecting in their orange, plastic jack-o-lanterns.

But just before they turned down Bogachiel Way, a black Audi glided up beside them and stopped. Jenny Gibson looked over at the car. "Oh, look," she exclaimed. "More trick or treaters."

Two tall men, one in a gray military costume and the other dressed as a hunter, got out of the car. They opened the back door and helped out their passengers, two children dressed as little vampires. Well, maybe not so little. These kids had be at least 12 or 13 years old. But they wore very nice costumes. Each child wore a dark gray cape lined with red satin, and had a heavy necklace, with a large golden pendant shaped as a letter V. The V was partially filled with a crest and had red jewels on it.

As they got closer, Bella leaned over and whispered to Rose that the contacts on the little vampires were really good. Their surprisingly naturalistic red eyes served as a focus for their scary, pale faces. The little girl looked a tad bored, but the boy seemed interested in Rose's Elvira costume_. Never too young_, Bella thought.

When she turned towards Rose, though, she saw that her friend had her eyes trained on the two men. On closer look, Bella saw that they were well worth paying attention to. The soldier was a tall, lean man with a mane of shoulder-length blond hair. The hunter was a hulk of a man with dark, curly hair, taller than his friend and well-built.

The blond soldier drawled out, "Mind if we join you? We're new in town and wanted to take our cousins trick-or-treating."

Bella and Rose exchanged glances. Though they were strangers, these guys were hot.

Bella replied for both of them. "Sure. We're just getting started. My name's Bella. This is my friend, Rose, and these two are Jenny and Bobby."

"A pleasure, Ma'am. My name is Jasper, Jasper Whitlock. This is my friend, Emmett." He had to nudge Emmett, whose eyes were glued on Rose. "And my cousins are…"

The little girl cut in. "My name is Suzy-Q and this is my brother John-John." The little boy rolled his eyes and the two guys exchanged glances but said nothing.

Wow, Bella thought. Pushy little kid.

PLEASE REVIEW. I WILL SEND A PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER TO ALL REVIEWERS.

Second part of this story will be up in a few days.

Getting an earlier start this year. This is the first of several stories. Right now I have three in progress, but if I come up with more ideas, I'll keep posting. If you guys keep reviewing.


	2. Trick or Treat - Chapter 2

Halloween 2013

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just like to play with them. And thank you to my beta reader, EdwardsMate4Ever.

Trick or Treat – Chapter 2

_The little girl cut in. "My name is Suzy-Q and this is my brother John-John." The little boy rolled his eyes and the two guys exchanged glances but said nothing._

_Wow, Bella thought. Pushy little kid. _

Well, it's Halloween night, so they're just giving the kids some freedom. Bet they're real brats though. Still, not my problem, Bella thought.

"OK, Suzy-Q and John-John," said Bella. "We're headed this way."

As Bella led the little group down Bogachiel Way, Bobby started showing John-John his loot so far. "I got three Milky Ways already! That's great, since last year I didn't get any. What's your favorite kind of candy?"

"We don't have trick-or-treating where I come from," replied John-John.

"Wow, that's too bad," said Bobby. "Here, you can have one of my Milky Ways if you want."

John-John seemed surprised. "Why, thank you. It is very kind of you to offer."

Bella lost track of their conversation as she noticed Jasper moving closer. When she glanced around, she noticed Emmett and Rose were starting to trail behind the rest of the group. They were slowing, just dawdling, heads close together. Whatever Emmett was saying to her, it was in a very low voice, but Bella could hear Rose giggling.

She sounded happy.

"So, you guys new in town?" Bella asked Jasper, watching the sidewalk. She didn't dare look up. He was too handsome, way out of her league. It wouldn't do to get her hopes up.

"We just moved here. Took over the old Williams house," Jasper replied.

Bella's eyes shot up to his face.

"They say that place is haunted," she blurted out.

Jasper just smiled. "I'm not afraid of ghosts. We all go sometime."

"Do you believe in ghosts?" she asked, mentally kicking herself as soon as the words left her mouth.

"I believe in an afterlife. Mortal life is not necessarily the end, of that I am quite certain," Jasper replied.

The rest of the trick-or-treating seemed to pass in a haze. As they walked, if the porch lights were on, the kids ran up to the door. Well, two ran: Bobby and Jenny. Suzy-Q and John-John walked more slowly.

Finally they came to the end of the road, turned around and went back.

"It's getting late, almost 8:00," Bella told her two charges. "I need to get you back home."

She wasn't surprised at the protests, but as they looked down the street, they saw most of the porch lights were turned off.

So they started back. When they got to the Gibson's front porch, Jenny turned around. "Thanks for taking us, Bella. We really thought we weren't going to get to go this year. Then you called, and everything was OK."

"It was fine," Bella replied. "I had a good time. Goodnight."

Finally they were done. Bella and Rose looked at one another, and Bella could tell what Rose was thinking. It was party time, and they were taking these two guys with them.

Jasper and Emmett exchanged glances.

"That was kind of you," Jasper said. "Do you ladies have plans for the rest of the evening?"

Bella blushed and looked down, feeling awkward at being called a lady. Jasper sounded so formal, so much like an old-fashioned gentleman. She wasn't use to it.

"Yes," Rose spoke up. "There's a party over at a guy from school's house. You can come, if you want."

"Well, how about if we go by our house first and pick up some drinks. I hate to arrive at a party empty-handed," Emmett said.

It was decided they would all take the Audi, so they dropped Bella's car off at her house, and then drove off together.

It wasn't far to the old Williams house, which was just outside of town. Someone had done a little work on it, but the place was still creepy. Bella couldn't shake her memories.

Like all the other kids in Forks, she used to come here on dares. Almost no one made it past the front porch. There would always be some kind of a strange sound that scared off anyone brave enough to reach the top of the porch steps. A shutter banging, a tree scratching against the walls, or a creak from somewhere deep inside the house. You couldn't actually look inside, because the first floor windows were all shuttered. And unlike the windows on the upper stories, these first level shutters had never come loose.

But tonight when they pulled up, there was a porch light on. After they got out and went up the steps, Bella noticed that the stairs still creaked.

Emmett smiled, noticing her response, and said, "Yeah, fixing these is on my list of things to do. It's a long list with this house, believe me."

Jasper opened the door and led Rose and Bella inside, with Emmett and the twins bringing up the rear.

The entry hall lights came on, but the living room lights did not. Jasper flicked the switch a few times, then turned around. "Guess we won't be sitting in the living room. Still a few bugs in the wiring. Let's head for the kitchen. It's cozier anyway."

As they passed the darkened living room, Bella peeked in. The furniture was still covered, which lent the room a spooky air.

"Getting ready to paint, so we just kept the furniture covered," Jasper commented.

He's observant, thought Bella. They both are.

"You ladies thirsty?" asked Emmett as they entered the kitchen. Unlike the porch and living room, this room really was cozy. The yellow cupboards appeared to have been freshly painted, and the counters were bright and clean. The stove and refrigerator looked brand new.

"I could use a drink of something," Rose said suggestively. "What have you got?"

"Let's see," Emmett drawled out, exaggerating his slight southern accent. Bella tried to place it. Kentucky? Tennessee?

"I got…Coke, Diet Coke, and water. What sounds good?"

Rose looked a little annoyed, and Jasper opened the freezer and pulled out a bottle of Grey Goose vodka.

"And something to make those a treat," he said.

Rose smiled, and the two girls sat at the kitchen table.

Looking around, Bella noticed the two little vampires were gone. She asked, "What happened to Suzy-Q and John-John? Those aren't their names, are they?"

"Oh, they probably went upstairs to get on their I-Pads and send notes home to their Mom in Italy."

"How long are they here for?" Rose asked.

"I think Dad is taking them to the airport tomorrow," Emmett said, seating himself at the table next to Rose.

"You're correct about the names," Jasper said as he sat down next to Bella. "Those aren't their real names. They just wanted to go more deeply into disguise."

"They seemed quite mature," Rose said.

"You have no idea," Jasper replied.

"Let's go out on the porch. I hung a swing last night." Emmett said.

So they took their drinks and went outside.

The swing hung from the ceiling. It was part of the wrap-around porch that encircled the entire house. Unlike the front porch, this one didn't creak.

"I started fixing the boards back here first," Emmett said. "I knew we would be bringing in furniture and other stuff through the front, since that door was larger, so there was no reason to do work up there if it might get nicked with all the construction stuff."

Rose giggled when Emmett plopped down on the swing first, then patted the seat next to him. She sat, carefully arranging her long, black skirt so as to show off her legs, and then announced that for a really scary story, you had to use a flashlight. Jasper and Emmett looked perplexed, so she pulled the one she was using while trick-or-treating out of her purse and turned it on her face.

"Like so," she said.

Bella sat next to her, leaving a little extra space, since it appeared she was interested in flirting with Emmett.

"Doesn't look scary to me," said Emmett reaching over to take her hand.

No doubt about it, these boys moved fast.

"So, who goes first?" Rose asked.

Emmett gave a wiggle of his eyebrows. "I'll go. So," he began. "Once there was a guy who liked to hunt. He got up one morning, and his Mama made him a breakfast of hotcakes with bacon.

After eating, he took off into the woods. He soon found his quarry, a worthy prize, and crept close to get a good shot at the large black bear. But when he pulled the trigger, the gun jammed.

The click of the rifle caught the bear's attention, and it attacked. He threw away the useless gun, but now only had his knife to defend himself with. The bear was quickly on him, and the knife proved useless. He could feel the pain of claws and teeth, ripping through his flesh, and he could hear the bear's roars and pants above him. Worse, he could hear his own screams from the searing pain…"

"Wow," said Rose. "That's intense. As if you lived it."

"Lived and died it," Emmett said, pulling open his shirt. He displayed savage-looking scars on his neck and chest.

"Oh, that's terrible!" Rose exclaimed. She started to reach for the marks, but paused.

Emmett nodded, then took his hand in hers and pulled it towards his chest.

"Your hand is cold," commented Rose softly. "How did you survive?"

"I didn't," Emmett replied quietly.

Bella, who had been transfixed watching the two of them, stirred restlessly. Something was wrong.

"I died that day, back in 1935. And I've been somewhat lost ever since, until I saw you tonight," he said, cupping Rose's face.

Rose sat frozen, hanging on every word. Bella could sense her tension from the look on her face. Part of her friend was scared, part fascinated.

But Bella was scared. She got up and tried to pull Rose with her. "You know, it's been great, but my Dad, Charlie, well, he's the town sheriff. I told him we would be back by 11:00, so he's going to be looking for us…"

"You want us to take care of that?" a soft voice came from behind them. Suzy-Q was standing there with her brother. John-John was staring intensely at Rose.

"No," Jasper replied. He moved closer to Bella. "Don't be afraid," he said, touching her arm gently.

And she suddenly wasn't, though she knew she should be.

"Shhhh, just come with me." Jasper pulled her with him back into the darkened house. Her heart began to beat harder, and she felt as if she was drugged.

"I've been waiting for you for quite a while," Jasper told her. "I have a story, too, you know. Mine starts in the 1860's in a small town in Texas. It involves a boy who ran away to join a war at the age of 16."

They were now going up the stairs. Jasper didn't turn on any more lights, letting the hall light illuminate the stairs and landing.

They turned into a room at the top of the stairs, and once again, he didn't turn on the light. The moonlight streaming in through the window seemed to give enough light for Jasper. In the faint moonlight, his pale skin almost glowed. "He became the youngest Major in the Texas Cavalry. Major Jasper Whitlock. It was so long ago," he said.

He pulled her down to sit next to him on the bed. He leaned back, propping himself up on one arm, still holding her other hand.

Bella felt drugged, lulled against her better judgment, listening to his hypnotic, low voice.

"Then, one night, he met three ladies, ladies who weren't ladies, in the moonlight by the Rio Grande. One of them wanted him for a war she was waging, so he moved from a human war to one much fiercer-an immortal war. A vampire war over territory."

He pulled her down so she was lying against his chest. His chest began to rumble, almost like a purr. She felt she was lying next to a big cat, a lion. He leaned back, exposing his throat momentarily in the pale light of the moon. She saw faint shadows across it, little semicircles. She reached over to touch them, and was surprised to find his skin was hard and cold, like marble.

He turned to face her, pulling her against his chest, stroking her hair.

She could feel her heart beating hard. It was as if every instinct and bodily reaction was urging her to get up and run, to flee this strange, beautiful being with the cold, hard body. He smiled, as if he knew what she was feeling, and also knew she wouldn't run.

"You have no reason to fear me, little love. I've been looking for you for quite a long time. The twins' parents had a friend who had visions. They saw that you were here, though they couldn't see your face clearly. The children, who are much older than I am, came out of curiosity. They wanted to explore your country, which is younger than they are. Your young charges tonight fascinated them."

"What are you?" she asked, able to speak at last.

"I am a vampire, an immortal," he whispered.

"Are you going to kill me?" she asked.

"I want you to join me," he replied. He lifted her chin up with his index finger so she was looking into his face. His eyes seemed to intensify, and she felt herself beginning to have strong feelings, tingling their way up from deep inside. Stronger than she had ever felt for any of the boys in town. The kind of feelings that only came in her dreams.

"I've been dreaming of you for a long time," he said, never letting go of her eyes.

She felt her breath scorching her throat, as her body began to burn with longing for him.

He smiled. "You feel it, too. There is only one thing that separates us, my love."

"What is that?" she asked, dreading the answer that she already knew.

"Your mortality." He leaned closer and began to nuzzle the side of her neck. She closed her eyes, already burning and aching with need for him. When the bite came, and fire began to spread through her, it almost matched the intensity of the fire he had already ignited within.

The End (End of Story One, Trick or Treat)

PLEASE REVIEW. I WILL SEND AN EXCERPT FROM THE NEXT STORY, CAMPING TRIP, TO ALL REVIEWERS.


	3. Camping - Chapter 1

Halloween 2013

Stephenie Meyer owns the characters, I just like to play with them. Many thanks to my indefatigable beta, EdwardsMate4Ever.

Camping Trip – Chapter 1

Tonight was going to be the world's weirdest Halloween.

Rosalie had just gone through a spectacular breakup with Tyler, so she didn't want to be anywhere in town where he could find her, either to pull a prank or try to makeup.

Result – they were going camping. In October. In rainy, cold Forks.

The day had started out unusually bright and unseasonably warm, which was probably why Rose came up with the idea.

She had called Bella at 10:00 A.M. "We're going camping, and that's final."

Camping and her ice queen beauty looks and wardrobe did not seem to be in character. "Camping?" Bella asked cautiously.

"Yes," Rose answered. "Nobody will be out there. They closed the campgrounds October 1st."

"Camping? You? A tent?" Bella asked.

There was a long pause. "I know what's involved. My Dad took me camping until I was 8 years old. I can do this."

"OK then," Bella replied. "I've got a tent and sleeping bag, but we'll both have to tell our parents we're spending the night at one another's house." She wasn't happy, as she hated lying to Charlie.

But at 4:30, she took her camping gear over to Rose's house. They loaded up Bella's truck and headed for the woods outside of Forks. They drove past the signs saying the campgrounds were closed, and finally picked a spot about midway into the woods.

"We could have gone a lot deeper," said Rose as they set up their tent, "but we still get cell phone reception here."

Fat lot of good that's going to do if someone comes along, thought Bella. It would take a long time for help to get to them out here in the woods. But she shoved that thought to one side, determined to enjoy her unconventional Halloween with Rose.

A fire was built, and hot dogs were toasted over it. They laughed and swapped gossip about school and their plans for Christmas. Well, Rose's plans anyway. Bella would be staying in Forks with Charlie. Rose's family would be going skiing, as the Hales had money for such things.

It had gotten late, so they had settled down and were in their sleeping bags when Bella looked up from her book, flicking her tiny book light off, thinking she heard something outside.

"What's that?" she asked Rose.

Rosalie pulled out her earplugs. "What?"

Great. "You shouldn't wear those out here! We have to be aware of our surroundings. There's nothing but a flimsy tent between us and wildlife," Bella started ranting.

Rose reached under her air mattress and pulled out one of her Dad's hunting rifles.

"Jesus, Rose! You shouldn't have that in the tent!"

Rose tossed her hair. "Girl has to be ready for anything. I'm not going to be caught unprotected." She opened the tent and stuck her head out. After peering into the darkness, she stepped out. Bella followed, scrambling to her feet.

They stood in silence, listening to the wind rustling the leaves in the trees. Finally, they heard the sound of a stick snapping off to their left. Rose whirled, rifle to her shoulder.

A few seconds later, a figure broke into the clearing. Sam Uley. He was one of the guys from the Quileute reservation. He didn't look great, though.

"Sam?" Bella exclaimed, relieved. "Jeepers, you scared the heck out of us."

Sam just stared at them. He was sweating despite the cold, and he looked awful. "What are you girls doing out here at this hour?"

"What business is it of yours?" Rose snapped, lowering her rifle.

Sam shook his head, as if trying to clear it. "I just don't think it's safe. I get this feeling…"

Sam whipped his head around, making a low noise in the back of his throat. The two girls couldn't hear anything right away, but soon another boy stumbled into the clearing. Bella recognized him, though. Paul. He was a major player down at the reservation.

Rose knew him, too. After last summer, she knew him rather well, though they had parted friends.

"Hey, Rose. Bella," Paul greeted them both. "Jared, c'mon," he yelled into the woods. "Sam's got company."

The next boy to emerge from the underbrush was Jared. "Hey, Bella. Miss Hale." Bella smiled at the difference in the way Jared addressed them. After her years of friendship with Jake, she would always be 'Hey, Bella." She doubled Rose would ever be anything more than 'Miss Hale,' even after dating Paul.

"Hey, Jared," Bella replied. "What's up?" It was obvious their little private little camping trip was now becoming quite the group activity.

"Just looking for Sam," Jared replied before turning to Sam. "Jeez, Sam! Old Quil, Harry, and Billy Black sent out nearly half the Rez looking for you. They said it was really important for you to talk to them. What's going on?"

Bella looked from Jared to Sam. "So, what's so urgent?"

Paul looked at Jared and shrugged. "Quil, Harry and Billy sent us looking for Sam. Said they needed to talk to him."

Bella knew that those three men were highly respected elders among the Quileutes and ran the reservation. If they were looking for someone, then something was going on. What had Sam done?

"Sam?" she asked gently. "Is something up? Do you want Charlie to talk to Billy?"

Sam shook his head. "Nothing's going on," he told her. "I've just been out, I dunno. Doing some thinking in the woods."

"Are you feeling OK?" Rose asked him. "You look a little warm." She stepped forward and put her hand to his forehead. "Wow, you're burning up."

Sam took a step back and shook his head again, as if trying to clear it. "I've just been out running, got to get in shape. But really, you two should go back to town. I just feel there is something out in the woods tonight."

"Stop scaring the girls, Sam!" Paul yelled.

"Sorry," Bella began, then paused, wondering why she was the one apologizing for Paul's hot temper, but then stared at Sam. "Are you sure you're OK?"

Sam was nearly trembling with anger. His face was contorted, his eyes nearly black. What was most interesting was that steam was rising off of him, and it looked like he was vibrating. Weird.

Jared grabbed his arm. "Hey, calm down. Nothing to get mad about. What's happening to you? Let's go see Old Quil."

The three finally left, and Rose said, "Well, that was weird. Did you see how tall he was? I swear he must be well over six feet. Last time I saw him…"

"I know," Bella cut in. "He was about average. So, you wanna start packing?"

"What? No way. I'm staying here. We know we're safe, after all. We've got these guys patrolling the area. But really, do you think something's wrong with Sam? He got awfully tall, awfully fast. I swear I saw him over Memorial Day at Newton's Outfitters, and he was only about my height. You know, growth like that isn't normal. Tumors of the brain can cause that."

"So can growth spurts," Bella said. "Sometimes guys that age just add a few inches over the summer." She thought about what she just said, and suddenly both girls burst out laughing.

"I wouldn't mind checking to see if he had added a few inches somewhere interesting," Rose said, giggling.

They went back into their tent and settled back into their sleeping bags. Bella picked up her book, and Rose started playing with her I-pod. But a short time later, Bella thought she heard noises outside again.

This time, Rose yanked her ear buds out when she saw Bella look up. Rose tossed aside her sleeping bag and grabbed the rifle, cussing under her breath. She quickly unzipped the tent and stepped outside, holding the lantern in front of her with Bella right behind her.

"OK, you guys," Rose yelled. "Sam, this is enough. I'm going to call Sue Clearwater and tell her you're here and freaking…"

Two tall strangers stepped into the clearing. Rose turned the lantern in their direction. One was a lanky blond, whose shaggy hair just reached his shoulders. The other was a bear of a man, with curly, dark hair and dimples. Both guys were hot.

"Who's Sue Clearwater?" the dark-haired man asked.

PLEASE REVIEW. I WILL SEND AN EXCERPT FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER TO ALL REVIEWERS.

Thanks to everyone who is reading along. At this point, I have three stories written. I am playing with a fourth one, and I will post as many as I can during the month of Halloween.


	4. Camping - Chapter 2

Halloween 2013

Stephenie Meyer owns the characters, I just like to play with them. Many thanks to my indefatigable beta, EdwardsMate4Ever.

WARNING - CHAPTER CONTAINS (MINOR) CHARACTER DEATH

Camping Trip – Chapter 2

_Two tall strangers stepped into the clearing. Rose turned the lantern in their direction. One was a lanky blond, whose shaggy hair just reached his shoulders. The other was a bear of a man, with curly, dark hair and dimples. Both guys were hot. _

_"Who's Sue Clearwater?" the dark-haired man asked._

Rose's voice died mid-sentence. They didn't know these men, but with looks like those, they might want to. If only they weren't out in the forest in the middle of the night.

"You scared us," I said, pretending to act relieved. "We thought you might be bears, or some guys playing pranks."

Rose toyed with the rifle she was holding at her side, making it more visible. The two strangers were staring at the girls admiringly, but they were still scaring Bella.

"Don't be worried, darlin'," the blond man said. "We were just out hunting deer."

"No guns?" asked Rose. The big guy shot his eyes to the blond.

"Well, more like scouting," he answered. "We're new in the area."

"Kind of late," Bella said.

"You girls here by yourselves?" the big man asked.

"No. We have three guys with us, but they went into the woods for a few minutes. They'll be right back. You might have seen the tall one. Over six feet."

"Taller than me?" asked the burly one, rippling his shoulder muscles as he moved his head from side to side.

Rose giggled. "Maybe. Maybe not."

The man grinned. "Well, we'll keep you company till they get back. I'm Emmett, and this is my brother, Jasper." Jasper nodded. "It's Halloween. Never know, there might be monsters out here in these woods. Full moon and all."

Bella, ever the practical one, looked up at the sky. It was cloud-covered, as usual. "A full moon on Halloween," she finally said.

Jasper looked at her carefully. "You girls sure you're OK? Your folks know you're here?"

"Of course they do," Rose snapped. "The guys will be back any minute. We're about to make s'mores."

"At 2:00 A.M?" Emmett asked.

Rose leaned over the fire pit, feeding the glowing ashes kindling, coaxing the fire back to life.

"Is there a wrong time?" she said, looking up.

Bella pulled out the graham crackers, marshmallows and Hershey's bars. "Might as well join us, then," she told them. The guys brought over a few more logs for seating, lifting them as if they were very light. Bella and Rose exchanged a quick look and a smile. These guys were cute and had definitely been working out. The night might not be a total loss if they could get their phone numbers.

Bella put a marshmallow on a stick and started toasting. When it became gooey, she made her sandwich. She tried to pass it to one of the guys, who watched her with fascination.

"Ladies first," the blond said, declining the treat politely.

"You've never seen a s'more before?"

Emmett shook his head.

"Well, I have," said Rose. "I'll make you one."

"That's OK," Emmett said with a grin. "I can see how they work. We don't want to put you ladies out, so we'll make our own. Right, Jasper?" They started making them, but somehow both men seemed very adept at dropping their marshmallows into the fire.

Bella yawned. "It's getting late. It's been fun, but I'm going to…"

There was a loud crash next to them, and Sam Uley burst into the clearing. He was sweating and shaking, starting to bend over at the waist.

"Sam?" Bella cried out. "Are you OK?"

"Run," Sam panted out hoarsely. "Run, Bella and Rose. Go, now."

Emmett and Jasper stepped in front of the girls, putting themselves between the girls and Sam. Bella thought she could hear a low growl, and it seemed to be coming from Emmett.

Suddenly, Sam bent over and dropped to all fours, convulsing, and his hair and skin darkening before their eyes. Instead of Sam Uley, there was now an enormous black wolf-the size of a horse-in front of them. He lowered his huge head and began to snarl. Bella and Rose both screamed, but the guys seemed to expect it.

Emmett pulled Bella behind him next to Rose, and Jasper headed off to the left.

The action was very fast. The Sam-wolf was watching the four, snapping his head back and forth between Emmett and Jasper. Emmett made a quick feint to the right. When Sam-wolf looked that way, Jasper leapt on his back, wrapping his arms around the huge wolf's neck.

Bella could swear she saw fear in the big animal's eyes. He tried to shake Jasper off and then began to thrash and roll. When he hit a tree, he knocked it over. Bella screamed, sure that Jasper must have been crushed, but surprisingly, Jasper was still hanging onto the wolf's back, clutching his neck.

Emmett grabbed Rose and Bella in one arm and jumped to a low branch of a large tree. The girls screamed. No one should have been able to jump that high, especially not carrying both of them. And the arms Emmett was holding them with were cold and hard. It felt like being held by a statue.

"Don't worry, I've got you," Emmett said. "Jasper will take care of the werewolf."

"Sam's a werewolf?" Rose panted out.

"What are you?" Bella asked slowly.

Emmett's eyes whipped over to her and a half-grin appeared on his face. "Don't worry about that now. I'm going to take care of both of you."

As if he had heard Emmett, the wolf, who had been frantically rolling and thrashing, let out a howl, which was quickly choked off by Jasper. Slowly the wolf sank to the ground, unable to breathe. Finally Jasper gave its neck a quick twist, and the wolf lay still, his head at an unnatural angle. Before their eyes, the body morphed back into Sam Uley, who now lay on the ground, quite dead.

"They're coming, but they're all still human," Jasper said. "Let's go."

Emmett leapt to the ground, holding a girl in each arm. Jasper picked up Bella, cradling her to his chest, and the two men ran deeper into the woods.

Bella now knew they weren't human, so she started to scream.

"Shhh, just wait. We'll talk when it's safe," Jasper told her, covering her mouth with his hand.

They ran into the darkness at an impossible speed, holding the sobbing girls in their arms until they came to the peak of a mountain. There were no clouds there, and the light of the full moon bathed the scene in a cold, clear glow. Bella tried to figure out where they were, but didn't recognize the place. She could tell they weren't far from the ocean, as she could hear the sound of the waves crashing against unseen rocks.

Finally Jasper and Emmett set them down.

"What are you?" Bella repeated her earlier question.

"Sam was a werewolf?" Rose demanded at the same time.

Jasper stood over both of them, but Emmett squatted down on the ground next to Rose. She was shivering, so he took off his plaid shirt and put it over her shoulders. "There, there," Emmett said, stroking Rose's hair, pulling it around her face. "It's going to be all right, you'll see. You have such beautiful hair."

Bella tried to choke back her fear, but the cold, her exhaustion, and the terror of the night's events wouldn't let her.

"What are you?" she said once again.

"Immortals," Jasper answered, looking over at Emmett.

"I used to be human," Emmett said, "but that was a long time ago. We lived in Forks once before and were considering moving back. Jasper and I came down to scout the place out, see if anything had changed."

He glanced up at Jasper, who was looking behind them. "Some things haven't changed, so I guess we won't be living here again for a while."

"What do you want with us?" Bella asked.

Jasper stopped looking down the mountainside and crouched next to Bella, gently putting his hand on her shoulder. "Much," he said. "Don't be afraid. Emmett and I have been alone for a long time, but we always thought there was someone out there for us."

He reached up to stroke the side of her face, touching a lock of her hair and then glanced over at Rose. "How nice for the two of you that you already know each other," he murmured. "We're going to go rejoin my family now."

"But what about us?" Bella demanded.

"You're coming with us. You were meant to be with me, just as Rose was meant to be with Emmett."

Jasper picked up Bella, and Emmett picked up Rose. As the two men started running into the night, Rose and Bella looked at one another, then looked back at their familiar world disappearing behind them. They were leaving that behind, they knew. What lay ahead was unknown. Bella stretched out a hand towards Rose, knowing they wouldn't be able to touch, and Rose smiled at her sadly. At least they would have each other.

The End – Camping Trip

PLEASE REVIEW. I WILL SEND A PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER TO ALL REVIEWERS.

I have two more stories to post, Haunted House and the Dinner Party, plus at least one more that will go up on October 31st, Halloween day.


	5. Haunted House - Chapter 1

Halloween 2013

Stephenie Meyer owns the characters, I just like to play with them. Many thanks to my indefatigable beta, EdwardsMate4Ever.

THIS STORY CONTAINS A MINOR CHARACTER DEATH

Haunted House – Chapter 1

"A haunted house?" Alice said. "Are you sure you heard correctly?"

Mike Newton nodded. "I heard the Cullens talking about it. It's going to be invitation only, but they said I could help as long as I…"

"Let me guess," Bella said. "Don't spill the beans?"

Mike looked down bashfully. "Everybody knows you guys can keep a secret."

"Well, we'll wait for the announcement," Bella said.

"There might not be one," Alice said, worry flashing across her face.

"Then we don't go," replied Bella. Really, what chances did they have getting an invitation to a Cullen event? The Cullen family, headed by the rich Dr. Cullen, had a huge house outside of town. Mrs. Cullen was nice enough, though. Bella had run into her in the grocery store, and they had spoken once or twice as they examined produce.

_Great. Jasper Cullen's mother probably associates me with fruit and nuts_.

She glanced over at Alice and saw she looked crestfallen. Her friend had fallen hard for Edward Cullen. Not only did Bella know that, but the entire school knew it. Alice had been mooning over him since the Cullens showed up at Forks High School mid-term last spring.

And if she didn't know better, she would say that Edward Cullen knew it, too. He sometimes seemed to be staring at Alice from across the lunchroom.

Speaking of the lunchroom, that's where they were now. Alice was just playing with her food, twirling her French fries instead of eating them.

"You don't know," Bella said. "We might get an invitation. Do we know anybody else who did?"

"Well, if Jessica or Lauren had received one, they would make sure the whole school knew," said Alice.

"Exactly. So probably nobody has gotten one yet."

A movement across the lunchroom caught her eye. Edward Cullen appeared to have been looking at her, but quickly looked away. He went back to messing with whatever was on his plate, before getting up and taking his tray to the trash. He dumped it in a fluid movement and left the cafeteria. Jasper, though, was staring straight at her. She flushed, caught staring. She had always thought he was the cutest of the Cullen crowd, but had never tried to talk to him.

She got up and headed out to class.

The next day, when she opened her locker, she was stunned to find a beautifully addressed envelope in her locker. It would appear that the pleasure of Miss Bella Swan's company was requested on Halloween at the Cullen residence for an evening where a haunted house would be the entertainment.

Hmmm. Before she had finished digesting this information, she heard a high-pitched squeal from down the hall. She didn't have to look up to know whose heels were tap-tap-racing towards her.

Alice was waving her envelope excitedly over her head, and in response, Bella waved hers back, slightly more sedately, she hoped. Alice let out another squeal that should have shattered the glass doors on the high school classrooms lining the hallway.

"We're going, we're going!" Alice sang as she reached Bella, jumping up and down. "You know, this requires immediate shopping. We need costumes."

"Maybe you should go without me," Bella said, knowing what the response would be as the words left her mouth.

"No!" Alice shrieked. "I can't go without you."

So they went off to check out the selections in the local stores, which weren't much. But somehow Alice managed to find them both costumes for the event. One outfit was ordered from Amazon, the other they found in a second-hand store.

Halloween finally came. So far as they knew, no one else had received an invitation to the haunted house.

Alice appeared not to be concerned about this as they put the finishing touches on the costume in Bella's tiny bathroom. Alice dressed as a racy Little Red Riding Hood, complete with basket and short red cape. Short everything, actually, as the skirt just skimmed the top of a pair of black thigh-highs with red ribbon ties.

Bella had a shepherdess outfit, complete with staff and Bavarian-style dress. Unlike Alice, who was using her outfit to show off her figure, Bella was dressed more modestly. Or more boringly, as Alice was quick to remark. She hadn't tied the skirt up to show off the petticoat and stockings which were fastened with a sexy garter, and she had the peasant blouse buttoned all the way up.

The outfit had been Jessica's costume last year, and Alice had found it at the second hand store. Since Bella didn't have Jess's curves, she didn't look quite as X-rated in it as Jessica had when she wore it.

And that worked just fine for Bella.

The two girls decided to take Bella's orange monster of a truck to the party, as it was starting to drizzle. Alice's little car had a tendency to wipe out, and if they were driving after dark, Bella wanted some weight on their side. Bad luck for the other guy if they were in a collision.

When they pulled up to the Cullen house, Bella noticed there were no other cars parked out front. Instead of getting out, Bella grabbed Alice's arm.

"Are we the only ones here?" she asked. "Where's everybody else?"

"Who cares? We're just first, that's all. More attention for us," Alice said, jumping down from the passenger side of the truck.

Bella climbed out after her and closed her door with a clang.

The wind blew Bella's jacket as she stood in the mud, pelting her with the light drizzle of rain, and somehow managed to move the soggy leaves around her feet. One stuck to her ankle, and she bent to pluck it off. No reason to go in covered with dead leaves.

"It's creepy with nobody here but us," Bella commented, checking the surroundings one more time.

"C'mon," said Alice. "Mike's around somewhere, remember?"

"Why isn't the porch light on?"

As if in answer, the porch light flicked on just as the front door opened, and a tall figure in a ring-master suit, complete with black tuxedo and stovepipe hat, stepped out, closing the door behind him.

He gave a full bow to the waist, and when he stood up, Bella recognized Edward.

"Ladies," he said in a slow, dramatic voice, "we welcome you."

Alice giggled excitedly and started towards the house, but Bella heard a movement behind her. Whirling around, she almost slipped on the wet driveway, but someone reached out and caught her.

"Watch your step. Wouldn't want you to get hurt," came a familiar drawl. Jasper Hale was standing behind her, and he looked quite dashing. He was dressed as a safari hunter, complete with pith hat and khaki shorts and button-down shirt. The long shorts looked good on him. Anything would look good on him, even one of those trash bags with a jack-o-lantern on it, Bella thought.

"Hunting lions?" Bella asked him, surprised at her own daring.

"Big game, for sure," he answered, showing surprisingly sharp teeth as he smiled. How had she missed those before?

"Come in, ladies," said Edward from the top of the stairs, appearing to become impatient.

"Where are the others? Don't you have another brother?"

Jasper and Edward exchanged glances. "Oh, I'm sure he's around," Edward replied, twirling his whip on the ground.

Alice raced up the porch steps, and Edward opened the old-fashioned front door for her, a large wooden door with an interior glass panel covered by a sheer white curtain. Bella quickly followed, as she didn't like the thought of her friend going in alone.

Inside, the house was quite dark, as instead of overhead lights, the hallway was lined with candles that led to down the hall and into a room with a long doorway.

Bella saw a suit of armor in the hall, and she giggled. Right, that was the missing brother. She boldly walked up to it and knocked on the armor. "Hey, is it comfy in there?" But the armor sounded hollow, so she backed away, embarrassed. She could hear Alice giggle as she peeked at her around the corner of the living room.

Alice suddenly disappeared from sight with a shriek. Bella raced forward into the dimly lit room, but the shriek was quickly followed by a giggle and an, "Edward, you scared me."

Great, it was going to be a long night.

Bella finally went into the living room, but couldn't see either Edward or Alice. She couldn't see much of anything, it was so dark. She stepped forward towards an area lit by a grouping of candles on a small table, putting out her hands to make sure she didn't run into anything.

She gasped and jumped when a hand appeared from the shadows and grabbed hers roughly. Looking down, she saw it was wrapped in strips of fabric. She struggled to remember. Did Jasper have on gloves as part of his costume? "Jasper?" she asked warily.

"Over here," came a voice. She saw Jasper's tall figure illuminated momentarily by the window.

"Then who?"

Jasper turned on a flashlight and shone it on her. She was standing in front of a large mummy, and it had her hand. The other brother, right?

"Emmett," she said in a quavering voice that she hoped would sound stronger.

"Not me," came Emmett's voice from over by a grand piano. He hadn't been visible before, and was barely visible now. He appeared to be dressed as a ninja, as he was completely covered in black, and was more a large, bulky shadow rather than a real person. He ran his fingers across the piano keys, pulling a discordant sound from the beautiful instrument.

The hand that was holding hers clutched it more tightly. "Ow!" she exclaimed.

"Enough is enough," Jasper said stepping forward and broke the grip, pushing the mummy hand down.

"Wait, who…"

"Just an overenthusiastic participant," Jasper said, shoving the mummy back into an enormous sarcophagus she only just now saw in his flashlight.

But as she looked into the mummy's eyes, she thought they looked familiar. She also thought she saw fear in them. Was that Mike Newton?

PLEASE REVIEW. I WILL SEND A PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER TO ALL REVIEWERS.

Hope you guys are having a great October!


	6. Haunted House - Chapter 2

Halloween 2013

Stephenie Meyer owns the characters, I just like to play with them. Many thanks to my indefatigable beta, EdwardsMate4Ever.

THIS STORY CONTAINS A MINOR CHARACTER DEATH

Haunted House – Chapter 2

_"Just an overenthusiastic participant," Jasper said, shoving the mummy back into an enormous sarcophagus she only just now saw in his flashlight._

_But as Bella looked into the mummy's eyes, she thought they looked familiar. She also thought she saw fear in them. Was that Mike Newton?_

Bella looked around, and once again, couldn't see her friend. "Alice?" she called out.

"They're upstairs. An area not on the usual tour," Emmett said in a stage whisper from the piano bench.

Jasper tugged gently but firmly on her arm. "Let's keep going. Mom's got cocoa waiting in the kitchen at the end of the tour."

Somehow the thought of a Mom involved at the end of this experience sounded reassuring, so Bella relaxed and followed him.

Leaving the living room, they went down a hall. The guys must have hung clear fishing line along from the ceiling, because little bits of things kept tapping her face. She was getting spooked.

"So," she said to Jasper, trying to stay in the spirit. "What kind of game are you after tonight? Lions? Tigers?"

"The most dangerous game, of course. But I won't let anyone else get my prize," he said in a low tone. Shivers ran up her spine.

She heard Alice's unmistakable giggle from somewhere above them.

"See, she's OK," Jasper remarked. "Edward's giving her the unofficial tour. Sounds like they found his bedroom."

Bella blushed, thinking about what might make Alice giggle like that and then tripped and started to fall forward.

Jasper grabbed her, righting her quickly. "Better hold on," he said, offering her his arm. "It's hard to see in here."

As they paused in front of a door, she asked, "Where are we?" If this was his bedroom, she was not taking another step.

"The haunted library, of course," Jasper replied.

He pushed open a door, and she peeked in. As she gazed around, candles began to light along each wall, apparently of their own volition. They were held in candelabras shaped as human hands. As the two walked into the room, the hands moved to follow her. Nice effect, Bella thought.

A fire burst into flames in a large fireplace along one wall, causing her to turn with a gasp. So they had rigged a fireplace, too. She turned to see Jasper standing very close to her, grinning. "Nice effects," she said.

He leaned down to whisper, "Not a believer in magic, then?"

She shivered, partially from fear, partially from excitement at his proximity.

"Not usually."

"This way, and let's see if I can make a believer out of you." He led her to a sofa in front of the fireplace, and once she was seated, he knelt in front of the hearth, using the tongs to stoke the already roaring fire. It crackled at his attentions, throwing sparks into the room. He pulled the iron mesh curtain closed with a twist of a lever along the side, then looked back at her over his shoulder.

"That will help warm things up a little," he said suggestively.

Bella hugged herself, shivering again. This time it was from the cold.

Jasper moved to the sofa to sit next to her in a fluid motion.

She could hear Alice's giggle, and then a, "Don't," followed by another giggle. Sounded like somebody was having a good time, at least. Make that two somebodys.

Her attention was caught by the sound of a car pulling up outside. Great. Another visitor. She was glad because this scene in the library was getting a little too cozy.

Emmett's voice wafted down the hall. "I got it. Looks like my invitee is finally here. Fashionably late."

They waited for a few moments, and then Bella heard Emmett answering the door in a deep, spooky voice. "Good evening, my lovely."

Rose's no-nonsense voice replied, "Where's Bella and Alice? I'm not walking into this dark house without them."

Emmett's reply was too low for her to here, but she heard Rose laugh softly. "We're in here, Rose," Bella called out. "Come on back to the library."

"Give her the tour first, Emmett." Jasper turned back to Bella, smiling. "We're all here now. Happy?"

"Including your Mom, who is waiting in the kitchen? Let's go see her. I'm getting cold and could use that cocoa you mentioned."

"Time for that later," Jasper said, slipping his arm around his shoulders. "I can warm you up."

Bella thrilled to the feeling of his arm around her. As she leaned back, she was struck by how hard his arms were. It was like a statue was holding her. The thought "hard body" went through her mind, but she quickly dismissed it.

"That's OK, this is going…" she tried to begin, starting to get up from the sofa.

Jasper pulled her back down next to him, not being completely gentle. It was as if he sensed the shift in her feelings, from shy interest to fear.

"What just happened?" he asked softly.

"Let me go. I want to get something to drink," she said, beginning to panic.

"Shh, shh, it's OK. I don't want to hurt you."

Wrong phrase. Now she was really scared. "Get away from me!" Her voice rose in terror. "Mrs. Cullen!"

No answer.

"She isn't really there, is she?"

Jasper shook his head. "It's just us. Well, you girls and us."

"And Mike."

"Oh, yes. Mike came. He wanted to be here for you three, and he will be." Jasper tilted his head back, looking around his shoulder. "How's Mike doing?"

"Who cares?" Emmett answered from the doorway, his arm around Rose. Rose was dressed as a devil, and she looked hot. A red leotard, mesh stockings, six-inch heels and little pointy ears on a headband. Her costume was a cross between a Playboy bunny and Alice's Little Red Riding Hood costume.

Rose looked at Emmett and said, "Mike?"

"Just a little present for later, dear," Emmett's replied, leading her away. "C'mon, I got more stuff to show you."

There was a pause, and then the sharp sound of a slap. "I'm not your dear." Rose's voice came from down the hall.

Jasper roared with laughter. "Problems with your filly, Emmett?"

Bella jumped up, taking advantage of the fact his attention was on his brother. "Rose, I'm coming! Alice, let's go, now!"

Jasper reached out and put her arms around her waist, pulling her not only back to the sofa, but also onto his lap. "Now, now," he said softly. "The evening has just begun. It's barely 9:00, and we've got a surprise at midnight. That is, if it can wait that long. I'm beginning to think it can't."

"What surprise?" Bella asked. She was going to try to pretend to relax, put him at ease, then shove him and run.

Jasper laughed. "So full of little plots. Well, I've been around a while, and I can anticipate your moves."

"Good with the ladies?" Bella hissed.

"Only interested in one, and she's here now," Jasper said, suddenly serious, touching her hair, brushing it out of her eyes.

Bella relaxed a little, unwittingly. He sounded so sincere, and something was making her relax against her better judgment.

"That's better," he said. "Now, where were we?"

Bella listened. There were no sounds from anywhere else in the house. She heard a low laugh, sounded like Rose, but then it was quiet. Only the sound of the rain hitting the windows, and the wind outside rocking the house.

"You were getting ready to take me home?" she asked.

Jasper laughed, showing sharp teeth. She trembled slightly. He pulled her close, turning her on his lap. As he looked down into her eyes, she felt her resolve slipping.

He leaned down, gently touching her lips with hers. They were hard and cold, just like his arms. But his breath was sweet and intoxicating, and she kissed him back.

He deepened the kiss, then gently moved her so that she was laying back on the sofa, with him above her. He raised up on his elbows and stroked her hair.

"Easy," he asked. "Night's just begun. The fun hasn't started yet."

He leaned over her, closing in. She put her hand up to his face, stroking it while stopping his descent. He closed his eyes, seeming to relish her touch, and kissed her fingers.

"You're really hunting, aren't you?" she said softly.

His eyes snapped open and a strange smile flitted across his face. "My brothers and I, we are the ultimate predators. But I don't want just your life. I want so much more from you."

He leaned closer, taking her hand in his and moving it down to her side, holding it so she couldn't push him away. He deepened the kiss, and then started working his way down her body, kissing every inch of her, tearing off her clothes as he moved.

She wanted to protest, but it was as if her power of denying him had been stripped away with her costume. She arched her back under his attentions, and soon gave in to the wave of pleasure he was creating through his touch and kisses.

Right up to the moment when he pinned her down and bit her. She screamed and screamed, feeling a fire beginning in her neck and slowly coursing through her body. She felt him move to bite her arms and legs. She thrashed, kicking and shoving at him, but he held her down.

Finally she was overpowered by the fire burning from within, consuming her, and she lost all connection with the outside world.

xxx

After what seemed like an eternity, the burning began to subside in her extremities, and concentrated its heat in the center of her chest. It came to a crescendo, and then it was as if her heart exploded. After that, everything was silent for a moment.

Slowly she began hearing noises around her. The sound of birds, the rustle of movement from another room. And a strange, moist thudding sound.

A soft, melodious voice said, "Open your eyes, sweetheart."

Someone was in the room with her? She snapped open her eyes and leapt to her feet, growling as she felt for the wall behind her.

In front of her, leaning against the wall looking like sin on two legs, stood Jasper. If she had thought he looked good before, he looked even better now. But still, he was a threat.

She stared at him warily, licking her lips. For the first time, she noticed he had scars on his arms, chest and neck. An unexpected rage burnt through her, and she clenched her fists. She wanted to kill whoever had dared harm him.

Jasper seemed to guess her feelings. "These?" he asked, gesturing to the scars on his arms.

"Who did it?" she demanded, in a beautiful voice that sounded foreign to herself. She didn't have time to think about that now. She wanted to know who she needed to kill.

"Don't worry, they're all gone. Each of these," he pointed to a few of his scars, "are records of fights. Fights that I won, or I wouldn't be here."

She growled again, not satisfied. He moved slightly from where he had been standing, and she found his movment threatening, so she dropped into a crouch.

"Easy," he urged, putting his hands out in front of himself placatingly. "I won't come any closer until you're ready."

She snarled, holding her position against the wall. Then she heard it again. The soft, regular thudding sound. She whipped her head in its direction, then looked back at Jasper.

"I have a surprise for you," Jasper said. "I told him that you three would be fighting over him, and you will. He's been upstairs waiting for you for three days now."

But she was already gone, having crashed through the door to follow the sound. A burning had started in her throat, and her instincts told her to go to the thudding to quench it.

"Sheesh," a voice said as she whizzed down the hall. "Somebody awake at last?"

She turned to snarl at the speaker and recognized Emmett. He looked even larger now that she could see him better.

"Don't worry," Emmett said, putting his hands in front of himself. She noticed that he was using the same gesture as Jasper had a few minutes earlier. "He's all yours, you and your friends."

At the top of the stairs, she saw two females. At first she was enraged, and prepared to attack them, as they were close to her prey. Then the dark-haired girl said her name. "Bella."

She struggled to remember and finally did. "Rose? Alice?"

They nodded.

"We waited, but it wasn't easy. Shall we go in to dinner?" Alice giggled.

They opened the door, and she saw a young human male with blond hair. Something about him looked familiar but, driven by hunger, she didn't care.

She pounced.

THE END – of Haunted House

PLEASE REVIEW. I WILL SEND A PREVIEW OF THE NEXT STORY TO ALL REVIEWERS.

I really appreciate everyone who has taken the time to review my story, or to mark it with an alert or favorite.


	7. Fire

Halloween 2013

Stephenie Meyer owns the characters, I just like to play with them. Many thanks to my indefatigable beta, EdwardsMate4Ever.

**OK. I had a lot of doubts about posting this one. I just couldn't move it outside of her head. But here goes:**

Fire 

Her dream was cut off by a sharp pinch. Bella jerked up and realized she had dozed off again in class. Looking around, she saw Jessica staring at her with a smug grin. Jessica silently mouthed, "Didn't want you to miss out," as Mr. Banner continued to drone on at the front of the class, drawing—what were those ovals supposed to be? Amoeba? Probably. This was Biology Class, after all.

Asexual reproduction. The only kind she would ever experience.

Mr. Banner turned around and said, "Well, finish the assignment for tomorrow's quiz." Jessica had woken her up just in time.

She did owe Jess, she guessed. If Banner had caught her napping, it would have been detention for sure. Plus, she would have had the additional humiliation of having to ask him for the assignment.

"What's with you?" Jessica whispered as soon as they left the classroom. "That's the fourth time you've fallen asleep in class this week."

"Just hormones, you know," Bella mumbled. "It's probably a phase, and then I'll be hyper next month, you know?"

"Right," Jessica said, nodding her head and popping her gum. "God, I hate being a teenager. You know, my boobs have been hurting again…"

Whatever Jess was about to say, she stopped when she saw Tyler staring at her. She stood up straighter and lowered her books so they didn't cover up her supposedly sore area so much. "Hi," she said shyly, still managing to bat her eyelashes at him.

_What a fake_, thought Bella. There wasn't a shy bone in Jessica's body, but there were plenty of calculating ones.

Tyler flashed them his easy smile, continuing to lean on the wall. "Hey," he replied to Jessica's greeting. Then, looking straight at Bella, he said, "Somebody keeping you up nights?"

Mike Newton, who was standing next to him, snickered. Everybody knew Bella didn't have a boyfriend. Apparently they also knew that she was falling asleep in class.

Bella just shrugged and continued down the hall. Jessica began listing her plan to ensnare Tyler for the winter dance, but Bella wasn't listening. She finally dropped off Jessica in Home Ec., and as she turned around, relaxed when she saw genuinely a friendly face. Angela was bounding towards her.

"Are you coming to choir rehearsal tonight?" Angela asked. "Everybody is wearing their costumes. We're going to break up early so we can get ready for trick-or-treaters."

"Not tonight. I have to finish getting the house ready for the trick-or-treaters." Bella hadn't done anything yet. She had bought the pumpkins for jack-o-lanterns, but still hadn't carved them. She could just dump the candy into a bowl and set the unblemished pumpkins on the porch if necessary, but she wanted to do more. Halloween was one of her favorite holidays, but this year she hadn't had the energy to put up the usual spooky display in the front yard.

She yawned again. So sleepy. Yet she knew when she got into bed, she would just lay there, wide awake. This was how the nights had passed for months. Once she turned out the lights, instead of falling asleep, she would end up passing the night staring up at the ceiling, watching the shadows from the tree limbs move on the surface above her bed.

She had the feeling there was something or someone outside the house, hiding in the trees. There had also been a feeling of yearning, an anticipation growing inside as well, refusing to allow her to get any rest while she was in her room.

As she walked to her locker, she thought she saw the new girl, Alice Cullen, watching her. When she turned around, Alice was digging through her purse. That thing was big enough to hide a cat in. Looking at Alice she thought, no, not a cat. It would more likely be one of those small dogs that Paris Hilton used to carry.

Whatever. Bella would have preferred to have caught one of Alice's brothers looking at her. The tall blond named Jasper was quite fine. Being a junior, he wasn't in any of her classes. He was a jock, and she got to watch him at baseball practice or the occasional home game. He had a way of catching her staring at him, though he never acknowledged her, except for that one time.

She had been late for the game that day, held up by choir practice. Her usual seat in the bleachers had been taken, and so she had climbed up to another seat. As Jasper went up to bat, he turned and scanned the bleachers behind him. His eyes stopped when he saw her. She thought she saw him smile before he turned back towards the pitcher and held his bat up, signaling he was ready for the pitch.

That had been last spring.

Later, of course, she was sure she had imagined the whole thing. Why would he have been looking for her? She was nothing but a moth to his flame, after all. He was one of the rich kids, who seemed to have been blessed with looks to match the wealth. It was another case of the Divine's unfair distribution of the wealth. Jasper had received outstanding looks, athletic abilities, and money.

She got Charlie and Renee though, which was fine with her. And who knew? Maybe he wasn't actually happy, though that thought didn't make her happy.

Bella didn't want for anything in her life. Except, right now, for sleep.

Shaking her head to clear it of these thoughts, she stopped at the library on the way home.

As she walked up to the circulation desk, Mrs. Winters greeted her by name. The chief's daughter was a well-known bookworm, and the head librarian didn't phone her when the books she ordered from the main library in Seattle arrived. She knew Bella would be stopping in after school to check.

"Feel all right, dear?" she asked.

"Sure," Bella replied. "Why?"

"You have bags under your eyes, that's all. Giving out candy tonight?"

"Just like every year. As soon as I get home, I'm going to get everything ready. What will Jackson be this year?" Jeez, what was with everyone asking about her today? She was glad she had thought of the diversionary tactic of inquiring after Jackson. He was Mrs. Winter's grandson, and it was clear Mrs. Winters thought the child walked on water. Sweet, though.

As she looked around, she was startled to see a familiar lanky figure leaving the library. Jasper's easy laugh drew the ire of Mrs. Winter, but he turned and looked sufficiently embarrassed at his slip so that the woman ending up smiling back at him despite herself. As he walked out, he surprised Bella by saying, "Mrs. Winter," then turning and adding, "Isabella," his voice seeming to drag out and caress each syllable of her name.

She was stunned. He knew her name? And what was Jasper Hale doing at the public library? Studying old baseball footage?

She shook her head to clear it of such thoughts. After all, she supposed, he had to study somewhere.

She went into the stacks and found the little nook she hid out in near the reference books. Nobody ever came back there.

After settling in, she opened her Biology textbook, pulled out her notebook and dutifully began taking notes. She liked it there. This was one place she could doze off and not be disturbed.

She quickly fell asleep in her quiet corner.

Later, she woke up to find herself in darkness.

Great. She had never slept through closing before. She tasted something gritty in the air and sniffed. Becoming alarmed, she wondered was that smoke she smelled?

She got up, feeling around to get her bearings. The motion-activated lights were supposed to go on when she stood up, right? Perhaps when she waved her arms like this? Maybe not. This small library's modernization had been pushed behind the Fire Department's renovation.

Putting her hand along the wall to find her way in the darkness, she saw a glow of light in front of her. She started towards it and realized she did smell smoke. Rounding the corner of the stacks, she saw a fire engulfing the entire circulation desk. Books were highly combustible, and the fire was spreading across the front entrance, blazing its way down the carpet that lead to the front door. Using that exit would be impossible.

What were the safety rules during a fire? She reached in her bag and pulled out her muffler to put in front of her face. Even with this, she was unable to get enough air. What else? Another rule drummed in by Charlie popped into her head. Right. Get down on the floor where it's cooler and less smoky.

But the bookshelves around her were beginning to smoke as the fire made its way across the room, following her as if it carried by a strong wind.

She forced herself to stay low and keep moving. Choking, she felt in her bag and found a half-full water bottle. She dumped most of it on her muffler, and what was left on her hair and face, then started crawling toward what she hoped was the back exit.

The fire seemed to tail her, almost herding her as it continued to spread across the stacks. To her horror, instead of finding the back door, she had ended up back at her little nook. She realized she was completely cut off. Her private little corner had become a death trap.

She thought she saw movement in the smoke and raised her head up, only to feel embers falling onto her, and then she didn't see anything else. The embers hit her neck, then ankles and wrists. As she coughed and gasped for air, she thought she heard a voice saying, "No, stay with me," but she was choking and couldn't reply.

Soon the fire falling from the books covered her and began to race through her body. At the same time, she had the feeling that she was being lifted and carried. Why weren't they trying to put out the fire? Couldn't they tell she was burning? Maybe she was hallucinating in these final moments. Her brain must be trying to deny the horror of her impending death.

Bella fought against the flames but had no voice. The burning continued, raging throughout her. When would it release her to death?

Finally the burning ceased.

_Am I dead?_ she wondered. Opening her eyes, she looked around and saw a room with walls covered with books. She flinched, remembering how books had been the fuel that brought the fire to her.

Was she still in the library? Had it only been a horrific dream?

She moved her hands, stretching her fingers and patting the bed she was lying on. No pain.

Sitting up, she examined her surroundings more closely. This wasn't the Forks Library. It was a private study, the kind she had only seen in books. Feeling something stiff beneath her hands, she looked down to see that she was on a hospital bed.

Three men stood in front of her. Without thinking, she snarled.

Wait? Had she just snarled?

It was so confusing. The men looked familiar and hadn't moved, so she took another look. Two men were blond, and the other was a bulky brunette. Was that Dr. Cullen? And even more important, was Jasper Hale standing next to him?

Jasper looked better this close than she had ever noticed. Had he always looked that good? As she stared, Jasper put a hand out towards her.

"It's OK. I got you out of the library just in time," he said.

Her words snapped out of her trance. The library. The fire. It had really happened?

"Where am I?" she asked.

The men exchanged a glance. "We brought you to my house," Jasper replied.

"We have to call Charlie," Bella said. "He must be frantic."

Dr. Cullen stepped forward. "Charlie thinks you died in the fire."

Bella hissed involuntarily, and Dr. Cullen took a step backwards.

"Well then we have to call him and tell him I'm OK! He must be going crazy," Bella replied, looking around for her purse to find her cell phone.

As she turned, she glanced out of one of the windows of the stately library. There was a forest outside, but it looked different. The leaves were covered in blazing colors of orange and yellow. For just a second, she thought of the color of the flames and recoiled, but then relaxed. She moved to the window and looked outside, inhaling the light evening breeze. It smelled amazing, full of fragrances she had never noticed before. Looking more closely, she realized that the forest was different from the view from her window. There weren't any pine trees.

She turned back to the men again.

"This is our house in Massachusetts," Jasper said softly. She froze, relishing the sound of his voice. Aside from the one time in the library, she hadn't heard it before. Had it always sounded this soft aweet?

A movement in at her waist her caught her attention. She looked down and saw her hands, twisting her skirt in knots. They looked different. Very pale, yet elegant and perfectly shaped. She started to pinch herself and saw that her arms looked fuller. As her eyes moved further, she saw that her chest area was quite full, a department she had been lacking in before.

She heard a soft noise and looked up to see that Jasper had stepped closer, and though she growled, she held still this time. He took a few more cautious steps until finally he was in front of her. As he moved, she realized that her hearing was so much more acute, that she could hear the rustle of his shirt sleeve as he reached his arm towards her.

"I know it's all so new to you," Jasper began, "and I want to explain. But first, I'm sorry about what happened back in Washington." His beautiful, expressive face looked pained, and she reached out automatically, wanted to soothe it.

He smiled and moved a step closer. "We had been watching you and waiting. I couldn't let you get close before, because you would realize I was different."

As he spoke, a need was beginning to build inside of her, stoked by his closeness, his scent and his voice. A slow coil began to build deep inside and was beginning to move across her body in unfamiliar ways. Unfamiliar to her daytime mind, at least. She now remembered this feeling coming over her at night while she lay in bed, restlessly waiting, though she didn't know what for.

"You were watching me?" she asked.

"During the day, yes. At night, I would wait outside in the forest by your window."

"That must be why I couldn't sleep," she replied.

He smiled, and the buzzing inside turned to full flames, pleasurable this time.

"I'm sorry for that, but I couldn't stand to be far away from you," he said.

"I'm not sorry," she replied as she leapt for him, shoving him to the wall as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his waist.

"Welcome home, darling," he said before she began to devour him with kisses, letting her flames enfold them both.

PLEASE REVIEW. I WILL SEND A PREVIEW OF THE NEXT STORY TO ALL REVIEWERS.

There will be one more story.

I will post the first chapter on Tuesday, 10/29, and the second on Halloween.

And this next story is…um…well…yeah. I haven't written one like this before. I'll put a warning on it.


	8. Dinner Party - Chapter 1

Halloween 2013

Stephenie Meyer owns the characters, I just like to play with them. Many thanks to my indefatigable beta, EdwardsMate4Ever.

Dinner Party – Chapter 1

**WARNING – THIS ONE IS NOT LIKE MY OTHER STORIES. IT'S A BIT MORE…SOMETHING. NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART. BE WARNED!**

The snap of the gloves Dr. Cullen was removing reverberated around the room. She couldn't believe she had done it. Making an appointment for a gynecological exam with the hottest doctor in Forks?

She was sure she wasn't the only one who had made an appointment for that reason. But the handsome blond doctor had treated her like the grown-up that she wasn't.

"What brings you here today, Isabella?" he had asked when he strolled into the room, her name rolling off his lips like a lover's caress.

She must have imagined that. Still, it sounded so good that she hadn't bothered to correct him, to tell him it was, "Bella. Just Bella," like she told everyone else.

"Cramps," she said, fidgeting nervously in her chair, biting her lip and fighting her urge to hide behind her hair.

Dr. Cullen pulled up a stool and asked her quite a bit about her history. She considered lying about her sexual activity, but knew that wouldn't fly, not if he was going to examine her "down there." Nope. It would have to be the truth, sadly.

She was sure he was being quite professional, but she was also sure he had been gazing at her too intently. She could even have sworn his eyes changed colors once or twice. She looked up, and they appeared quite black. Must have been the light.

While waiting for her turn in his exam room, she had nearly hyperventilated, unable to believe she was really doing this.

After taking her history, he handed her two paper gowns and pulled the curtain around the bed, leaving the room so she could change. She turned them over in her hands, then undressed and put them on. There was no way to make these fit. But then, they weren't supposed to cover her. Just shield her for the moments before the exam.

After she was changed she climbed up on the table. Was she supposed to sit here, with her feet dangling over the edge, or lie down and put her feet in the stirrups? What made her think this was a good idea in the first place? But before she had to decide, Dr. Cullen had come back into the room and put her at ease, having her lay back to complete the first half of the exam, then guiding her legs with the assurance of an experienced lover so that her feet went into the little cups of metal.

Once the exam was done, he had gone over a few things with her, including safe sexual practices. He recommended she take Aleve a few days prior to the onset of her periods and call him if the cramps continued despite this course of therapy. She noticed that he had written down her menstrual history, including dates, in his notes. He seemed to be doing calculations in his head as he looked at the dates, but finally nodded as if pleased by something.

But what the heck. No other man that good-looking would ever touch her in such intimate places. And with such gentleness. Of that, she was quite certain.

Finally, she left the clinic and went back to school, where she went from being the imaginary lover of a handsome man to the biggest loser in high school. Another day, walking down the halls, hugging her books to her chest while trying to hide behind her bangs.

She barely missed being tripped by Tyler. She heard a laugh and a "Wazzup, Swan?" when she jumped over his outstretched foot. She thought about kicking his foot but didn't dare. He was big and was on the football team. But he wasn't the biggest kid in school anymore. That honor belonged to one of Dr. Cullen's sons, Emmett.

As she walked away, she heard someone say, "Loser," followed by several low laughs from the guys who lined the halls, making her daily trips to class a living nightmare.

Then she heard something she didn't expect. Emmett's voice. "What the f* is wrong with you guys? Don't you know how to treat a lady in school?"

She started to turn, but stopped. Why would Emmett be talking about her? Behind her, she heard the sound of something, or somebody, being shoved into a locker. She whipped her head around and saw Emmett shoving Tyler against the locker, holding him up so high his feet didn't touch the floor.

Emmett caught her glance and called out, "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

She shook her head, then shot her eyes back down to her books and nearly ran to her math class. Very brave, scurrying from danger like a cockroach from light, she thought bitterly.

Mrs. Agree was already in the classroom, writing on the board, so she was safe for the time being. Class went quite normally. Questions asked, quizzes returned. She took her test back nervously, thrilled to see a big A in red ink at the top of the paper.

As class ended, she heard grumbling next to her. She turned and was surprised to see the normally bubbly Alice Cullen looking at her quiz results unhappily.

"I'll never get geometry. I just won't. And if I don't get an A, my dad will just kill me!" she was saying. Alice looked on the verge of tears.

To Bella's amazement, Alice Cullen turned to her. "You knew all the answers today. Can you help me? My Dad's a doctor, you know. He won't understand it if I don't ace this next test on Friday."

Shocked, Bella replied, "Well, I'm not sure I totally get it, but we can meet in study hall…"

Bella never got a chance to finish. Alice had bounded out of her seat and was standing next to Bella's desk. "Good! It's settled! We'll study after school. Your house?"

"Ummm…OK," Bella replied, confused by all the attention. Alice had all those brothers, and Edward Cullen was rumored to be a genius. He certainly spent enough time looking bored in all his classes, yet he always knew the answers when called on by a teacher.

So that day after school, Alice Cullen's little yellow Porsche followed Bella's monstrous, orange truck to the Swan house.

As they got out of their respective cars in the driveway, Alice looked around and exclaimed, "I love this house! It's so cute!"

Once inside, Alice chattered about everything. Bella set her books on the kitchen table, ready to study, but Alice wanted to see Bella's room.

"It's not much," Bella mumbled.

They went upstairs anyway, as it seemed impossible to deny Alice anything. Along the way, Alice exclaimed over every small detail, from the paintings on the wall, to the photos of her mother. "Where is your mother?" she finally asked.

"On the road. Probably in Florida," Bella replied.

"Really? Like a groupie?" Then Alice's hand shot to her mouth. "I'm sorry, that didn't come out right! I mean, being on the road as a groupie has always sounded so exciting to me!"

Bella laughed. "Actually, she's married to a ball player, my step-dad Phil. They travel a lot because of the games."

"Really? Wow! That's amazing." Alice was now going through Bella's closet, much to Bella's embarrassment.

"There really isn't much to see there," Bella began.

"I know," Alice replied, "you do the Goth thing. So it's all black."

"I'm not Goth. I just think black makes me look thinner."

Alice whirled around, dropping the arm of the hoodie she had pulled out. "You think you're overweight?"

Bella bit her lip and nodded slowly.

Alice walked over to her and grabbed both her shoulders. "Well, you're not. You're beautiful." She reached up and pushed her bangs off of her face. "What's behind these bangs is a pair of beautiful eyes. You should bring them out. Where's your bathroom? This mirror is too small for me to do my magic."

Bella showed Alice the house's one tiny bathroom, and soon they were both staring at Bella in the medicine cabinet mirror. Alice pulled Bella's hair back and pinned it up with bobby pins. Then she pulled out a compact and applied some makeup, turning Bella to face her. After a few minutes, she turned Bella back to the mirror.

Bella was surprised. Alice had made her eyes looked larger and quite soulful by applying eyeliner and shadow. She reached up and touched her face, barely believing what she was seeing.

"See?" Alice asked. "You just need to get those bangs back." Then she reached into her purse and pulled out a pair of scissors. Wetting Bella's bangs, she made a few fast snips at her hair. The result was bangs that fell nicely above her eyebrows.

"So, tomorrow at school?" Alice said. "Wear that red blouse. And don't button it all the way to the top. Just show some attitude. Oh, look at the time. Gotta go!"

Alice flitted down the stairs and out the door. Bella stared in the mirror again, touching her cheek. They had never opened their math books, she realized.

That night when Charlie came home, he did a double take. "Get your hair cut?" he asked.

Bella nodded. "Just the bangs.'

"Looks nice. But then you always look beautiful to me," Charlie added.

"Thanks, Dad." Bella was moved by her Dad's sentiment.

"Is that spaghetti and garlic bread I smell?" Charlie asked.

"Sure is. Dinner will be ready in about 15 minutes," she answered, and the conversation about her looks was over.

The next day, when she got to school, Alice's Porsche was next to Bella's usual spot, and Alice was perched on the hood. When she opened the truck's door, Alice gracefully slid off of the hood and bounced over to Bella.

"You wore it!" she exclaimed, tugging at the red blouse. "Now, let's bring out those killer eyes!" She quickly pulled out a compact and began dabbing at Bella's face.

"You should show me how to do this," Bella commented, closing her eyes and looking up as Alice directed.

"Oh, I will. Say, why don't you come over for dinner tomorrow night? The whole family will be there."

Bella blushed, thinking about Dr. Cullen.

"What's the matter?" Alice asked.

"Oh, nothing. Tomorrow's Halloween. I always give out candy to the trick-or-treaters. Charlie doesn't usually make it home in time."

"When do you think you'll be done?" Alice asked casually.

"About 8:00."

"Good. Dinner at 9:00. It's settled. I'll see you then! Oh, and Bella," Alice turned, "dinner is usually a somewhat formal affair. Wear a dress. You had that lovely black one in your closet."

Bella nodded. It was the dress she had worn to Harry Clearwater's funeral. Harry hadn't been old enough to die. The coroner had ruled the cause of death "animal attack," but she knew Charlie had never been satisfied by that decision.

Bella was so nervous about the dinner with the Cullens that the trick-or-treating went by in a blur. She finally just turned out the lights, and hid the leftover candy in a cupboard. She put on her dress, worn only once before, and some racy undies she had bought at a boutique in Port Angeles. They didn't have anything like this in Forks, and even if they had, she wouldn't have dared buy them in this tiny town where everyone knew her. Even so, she kept them in a bag at the back of her drawer. The thought of being in Dr. Cullen's house made her feel bold enough to wear them.

As she made the long drive to the Cullen house, she became even more nervous. She hadn't been out there since they moved in several months ago. She knew about it, as it was the largest house in the area. An old-fashioned house with gingerbread trim, three stories high with a wrap-around porch. The entire city had gossiped about how much Mrs. Cullen had spent remodeling it.

As she pulled up the circle drive, she wondered where to park. She felt like such a dork. If she couldn't figure out where to park, how would she ever manage to figure out which fork to use at dinner? She finally pulled over under a tree and got out. Her truck managed to backfire as she turned off the motor. _Well, they know I'm here_, she thought. As she walked up to the house, she noticed a series of large, white pumpkins lining the front steps. What did they call those, fairy tale pumpkins? Cinderella pumpkins? At Bella's house, they had the plain orange ones. Charlie and Bella carved scary faces on the two or three they bought each year, and set a candle inside to guide kids to their porch. The Cullens obviously had gone for something more exotic. Bella hadn't seen anything like these in the Forks grocery stores or farmers markets.

She stood awkwardly at the top of the steps for a few minutes, fiddling with her purse, rubbing the back of her left ankle with her other foot. Turns out the racy underwear was scratching her in all the wrong places, and she wiggled, not wishing to be seen adjusting it.

Finally she took a deep breath and knocked on the door. The porch light turned on and light flooded the area. A beautiful woman with long, chestnut-colored hair opened the door.

"You must be Isabella," she cooed. "I'm Esme Cullen, Carlisle's wife."

Beautiful doctor's wife, Bella thought. Trophy wife was more like it. This woman had curves in all the right places, but she also had a warm smile. But the vibe she gave off…well, it was odd. Bella felt nervous.

"Please come in," Mrs. Cullen said, gesturing for Bella to come inside.

The house was beautiful. The entry hall contained an enormous bouquet of stargazer lilies, and their cloying odor hit Bella in the face, almost making her gasp. Once past the entry, she took in the main room. It appeared parts of the second floor had been removed to make a higher ceiling in the living room. The lights were low, and a fire had been lit in the enormous fireplace. The flickering flames were casting weird shadows around the room, giving the house a spectral feeling.

As she looked around, standing awkwardly at the juncture between the hallways and living room, Alice came clattering down the stairs.

"You're here! You're here! Now we're just waiting for my brother, Jasper to arrive. He's been gone for a few days. He's going to be so excited to meet you."

Bella smiled, relaxing a bit at Alice's enthusiastic welcome. She sensed a movement behind her and turned to see Dr. Cullen standing next to Mrs. Cullen, whispering to her while they both looked at Bella.

"Hello again, Isabella," he said, holding out a small liqueur glass filled with an amber fluid. "Sherry?"

"Ummm, OK."

"It's so nice to get a chance to get to know you a little better," Dr. Cullen said, with a twinkle in his eye.

PLEASE REVIEW. I WILL SEND A PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER TO ALL REVIEWERS.

Next, and final, chapter will go up on Halloween.

I really appreciate all of the reviews this series of Halloween stories has received. I've had a lot of fun writing them.


	9. Dinner Party - Chapter 2

Halloween 2013

Stephenie Meyer owns the characters, I just like to play with them. Many thanks to my indefatigable beta, EdwardsMate4Ever.

Dinner Party – Chapter 2

**WARNING – THIS ONE IS NOT LIKE MY OTHER STORIES. IT'S A BIT MORE…SOMETHING. NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART. BE WARNED!**

_"It's so nice to get a chance to get to know you a little better," Dr. Cullen said, with a twinkle in his eye._

Bella blushed furiously. "Um, OK." _God, I sound like an idiot_, she thought and took a sip of the sherry. It had a slight nutty flavor, and she noticed a warming glow starting to spread through her. _It's just wine. You can't get drunk on wine_, she told herself. _Dr. Cullen's not going to give me anything that he shouldn't, after all. He has too many people to answer to if he does, starting with Charlie._

Mrs. Cullen's laugh cut through the air. "You two know each other?" she asked, looking between her husband and Bella. "Should I be jealous?"

_Only in my dreams_, Bella thought. "Oh, it was nothing. Just some cramps," she started then stopped. Could she say anything right tonight? She took a big gulp of sherry, downing the glass.

"You are just as delectable as my daughter said," remarked Esme. When Bella stared, she said, "I meant, delightful. I should go to the kitchen and check on dinner."

That's when Bella realized something odd. She didn't smell anything that remotely seemed like dinner. No beef, chicken…anything. Just the strong, cloying scent of lilies. The house smelled like a funeral parlor. The last time she had worn this dress had been to Harry Clearwater's funeral. He had died last month, the victim of an animal attack. She had gone into Port Angeles to look for a dress, as she wanted to look nice at the funeral.

She glanced around again, wanting to see the whole house. But her eye was caught by a glint from Alice's face. Just for a second, she thought she saw fangs in Alice's mouth.

Alice closed her lips. "Something wrong?"

"Just Halloween, that's all," Bella replied. "I'm seeing things."

Alice tipped back her head and laughed, covering her mouth. "And, it's a full moon on Halloween. That only happens a few times a century, you know."

While they were talking, Dr. Cullen had been leading them to a sofa. After Bella and Alice were seated, he pulled up a chair next to the girls. "We really are glad you came tonight," he said.

Bella began to feel quite light-headed. She looked closely at the Cullens. Even though they each had a glass in their hands, they didn't appear to be drinking.

"Will you help me with the table, dear?" Mrs. Cullen asked Alice. "Your brother just called. He'll be here in a few minutes."

"It's been so long," Alice exclaimed. "I can't wait to see him."

"Can I help?" Bella asked.

"Oh, no," said Dr. Cullen. "They're used to setting this particular table." He patted her knee, and his hand lingered for just a second, stroking it before pulling back.

A shiver of excitement ran through Bella and settled between her legs. Had she imagined that?

She heard someone from the next room inhaling. "Delectable, indeed" came Mrs. Cullen's voice.

Bella sat, pushing her knees together, wiggling in her seat, trying to get a little friction. This was embarrassing, but felt so good. Dr. Cullen leaned back in his chair, grinning at her. Her head was swimming. She had snuck a few beers with Jake down at the Rez, but didn't remember getting a buzz quite like this one. Whatever had been in that glass, she wanted more. When she reached over to pick it up, she winced, seeing it was empty. The long spout of a bottle appeared from nowhere, and Carlisle Cullen was standing next to the table, pouring the sherry into her glass, very slowly and suggestively.

Bella moaned.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. "Bella, you came." She looked over her shoulder and saw Emmett behind her, grinning.

Had he known what she was feeling? His grin widened, and he raised an eyebrow. Maybe he did. How humiliating.

Emmett leaned over her. "Drink up," he whispered in her ear, one hand still resting on her shoulder, stroking her neck with a finger.

She froze. Something was wrong. The room was spinning. Now she was sure that both Dr. Cullen and Emmett had fangs. She shook her head and found Dr. Cullen sitting directly in front of her. He was tipping the glass to her lips. "Drink," he ordered softly. Emmett kept his hands on her shoulders. As she drank, Dr. Cullen placed both hands on her knees, pushing them slightly apart.

She came undone. She dropped the glass and leaned forward, feeling her body coiling inside, and she began rocking, an orgasm stronger than any she had felt in her dreams claiming her body. She pulled her knees together and rocked against the sofa, moaning.

When she looked up, she saw Mrs. Cullen standing directly behind her husband, and Alice next to her. Alice clapped her hands excitedly, looking down at Bella, then at her father.

"Dinner?"

Dr. Cullen nodded. Bella watched as he reached down and grabbed her legs beneath her knees and she felt Emmett lifting her from her armpits.

Something was very wrong, but she just couldn't care enough to fight.

She was vaguely aware of being laid down. Looking around, she saw she was at the center of a table. There were wine glasses around the periphery. Her arms were stretched out, and she felt something soft on each wrist. Rolling her head, she saw soft black bands holding her arms down, and then she felt something on her ankles. She had been tied spread-eagle to the dining room table.

Shocked, she looked around and saw the Cullens standing around the table, staring down at her with satisfied expressions.

Mrs. Cullen was the first to speak. "Let's be seated. Jasper will be here soon, and we can have dinner."

Bella started to scream, but her scream was cut off when Dr. Cullen leaned over her. "Open wide," he said, and opened his own mouth. Inside were fangs, descending from his top jaw. She gasped from fear, and he quickly put a gag around her mouth.

"Try to relax," he said.

Emmett spoke. "He's late. I say we get started."

"No, Emmett. We're going to be civilized and wait," Mrs. Cullen said firmly.

Bella felt tears going down her face. She tried to move, but there wasn't much point. What was this? A sick Halloween game? This would end with an explanation, but she was going to sic Charlie on them. This had gone way beyond being funny.

Emmett reached over and took her wrist. He patted it and said, "Well, this is mine."

Dr. Cullen nodded. "You had neck last Halloween, so it's Jasper's turn."

"How was your day in school, Alice?" asked Mrs. Cullen casually, as if they didn't have a girl tied to the middle of their table.

Just then, there was a movement at an open doorway. It was the other boy, Edward. She struggled towards him. "Help," she tried to say around the gag. He looked down at her and smiled. "Ankle for me this time, right?" He went to the foot of the table and began stroking her ankle sensuously, holding her eyes with his, while allowing his fangs to peek out of his mouth. Her body responded, clenching and unclenching inside, rocking her with an unwanted orgasm.

Mrs. Cullen gave a throaty laugh. "Well, Jasper is running late. A small taste, then. Will you, dear?"

Dr. Cullen nodded. "With great pleasure, tonight." He picked up a silver knife, lifted Bella's dress up and made a quick slit across Bella's inner thigh, then caught the blood that came out in a glass. Bella struggled and thrashed, but he held her leg down and divided the blood between five wine glasses.

"A toast, to the lovely Isabella," he said, and they all drank.

Bella heard the door open and felt a cold wind. She shivered, feeling tears running down her face. They were going to kill her. They had drawn blood, so this was not a joke.

Suddenly someone was crouched above her on the table, growling. She couldn't see anything but the seat of his pants and his boots, which were on either side of her hips. Blinking back her tears of fear, she felt relief. Someone had arrived to help her. And, her brain added giddily, whoever he was, he had a mighty fine rear end. Nice boots, too. Tooled leather. The heels were scuffed, but they could be cleaned up. Wait. Why was she thinking that, when she was in such peril? He body was going haywire tonight.

She could hear exclamations from the Cullens, and Emmett said, "Dude, now we're going to …" and then stopped, as with a roar, whoever was above her pulled Emmett's head off and threw it against the wall. Bella began choking as the gag stifled her screams.

She watched as the head bounced off the wall and she turned her own head to watch as it rolled on the floor, finally laying still and staring upwards, still blinking. There was silence from the Cullens until Mrs. Cullen said, in a trembling voice, "Jasper, you know that's going to take a while to reattach. I prefer it if you boys fight outside."

She was met with a loud growl, and then Edward said, "Everybody out, now! He thinks she's his mate."

Bella could hear Alice and Mrs. Cullen saying, "Oh, my God," and "Jasper, we're so sorry, of course we didn't know…" but they were met with final roar that shook the fine glasses on the table.

Finally, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen, Edward, Alice and Emmett were gone. Edward had carried Emmett's still-thrashing body, and Alice had carried Emmett's head. The only one left was the one crouched above her on the table. So far, she had only seen his backside, still right in front of her face. She went back to thinking it was a nice backside, and at least this part didn't have teeth to bite her with. She shook her head. Definitely not thinking clearly. She relaxed, though. Whoever he was, he had rescued her from the Cullens.

She mumbled against the gag and struggled against her silken bonds, trying to say, "Jasper," to bring his attention to her so he could untie her and release the gag. However, her body began reacting strongly to her rescuer's presence in a most unladylike manner.

Instead of untying her, he shifted from a crouch to kneeling on all fours. She felt her skirt being lifted and then felt him licking the cut Dr. Cullen had made on her thigh. She moaned without intending to, because though his tongue burned, it also felt so good. The body above her turned around, and she finally saw his face.

Jasper Hale. The blond brother. She had only seen him once, from a distance, before he left town. He had been across the parking lot with the other Cullens.

She quickly saw that face much closer, as he twisted around, staying on his hands and knees so he was now hovering over her, looking down into her eyes. He had a smear of her blood running from his lip onto his cheek. For some reason, this struck her as hot.

He began to make a rumbling noise that sounded like a purr. She moved her head, trying to get him to take off the gag. He stared down, seeming unable to comprehend. Then he lowered his abdomen onto hers and began stroking her with his body.

She fought against the restraints, but he didn't remove them.

The rumbling increased in his chest, and he began to tug at her dress. It ripped off in his hands, and he began nuzzling his way down her body. He pulled off her black bra and played with each breast for a moment in turn, tickling them with an icy tongue, leaving her nipples pebbled at the cold touch. He looked up and gave a smile, then kissed down to her navel. He stopped here, and lay down between her legs, and rested for a moment, with his head turned to one side on her stomach. It was as if he were listening to the sounds her body made. He sniffed the air a few times, then moved lower.

She arched up as his lips made contact between her legs. The rumble turned to a growl as he began to work her with his tongue, and despite her fear, she began to moan and thrash, as feelings deeper than she had ever experienced began to throb inside. Suddenly he bit her, just a quick sharp tingle, and that pushed her over the edge. She arched up, trying to get closer to his face, thrashing against the bindings.

Instantly, he was on top of her again, his face above hers, staring down into her eyes. He ripped off his clothes with one hand and then looked down at himself. Her eyes widened as they followed his. He was huge, and he was stroking himself with one hand, then lining himself up at her entrance.

He looked up again, and for the first time seemed to notice that she was gagged and had her hands bound. A slow smile crept across his face, and he looked at her expectantly. She finally nodded, faintly, and he pushed inside.

He went slowly, nudging and letting her adjust to his size until she felt completely full. Tears were back in her eyes when he broke her barrier, but he kissed them away, purring.

Finally he was all the way in, and he began to rock against her, slowly at first, then harder.

When he was done, he reached up and released the bindings and removed her gag. She put her arms around him, reaching up to stroke his hair.

"Hello, little one," he said, speaking for the first time. "I've been waiting a long time for you." He nuzzled her neck, his long blond hair tickling her shoulder and face, and then suddenly he bit down savagely. She screamed, and he covered her mouth with his hand. She felt fire starting to burn at the point of the bite, and she began to push him away. He pulled both her hands above her head and held them with one of his.

"Don't push me away. I've waited a long time for this moment. Don't worry, I won't leave you. Ever," he whispered, and put the gag back into her mouth.

Soon, the pain increased to the point she could no longer see, but she could feel his cold body next to hers, as the burning took over her entire being.

PLEASE REVIEW. I LOVE HEARING FROM YOU!

Thank you to everyone who took the time to read and review my series of Halloween stories. I love putting Bella and Jasper together on my favorite holiday.

Have a great Halloween!

I have another story I've been working on, and I hope to get it written during November's NaNoWriMo. Never done this before, but you're supposed to try to write a bunch of words in the month of November. See what I come up with.


End file.
